Saitama's Twister
by thetalkingwave
Summary: Short moments centering around Saitama and Twister. R63/Genderbent Saitama and Tatsumaki. Slight OOC
1. Twisty and Tammy

**AN: Just a small one shot of moments between genderbent Saitatsu because I rarely see it. It's massively cheesy. **

_**Italics are for thoughts.**_

* * *

Twister scoffed, resting his cheek on his fist as he sat in boredom at the S-class meeting. "_I'm surprised Saitama is staying awake._" He thought, glancing at the seat beside him, where said woman was sitting. He felt a weight press against him.

"_Spoke too soon._" He sighed. A few of the S-class heroes looked in their direction, some of which looked relieved to have a distraction from their boredom. Genoa continued listening attentively to Sitch.

His girlfriend was leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep. Said girlfriend was over a foot taller than him. If he moved an inch she would be resting on his chest, which would definitely turn even more heads than beforehand.

He could scare them off, of course, but that would add more suspicion to their relationship.

"It's rather unprofessional to sleep at a meeting." He scowled, freezing up when he felt her arms wrap around him. _"Such a tight grip!_"

He attempted to make eye contact with Genoa for help with the situation, and to his surprise, she was now focusing her attention on them. A face usually reserved for her master, she looked perplexed at their public (one sided) intimacy.

"This wasn't my idea!" Twister's eyes seemed to scream at her. She nodded in understanding, but didn't move a robotic arm to help with the situation. She slowly returned to paying to the discussion, causing Twister to groan.

"_Alright, looks like you're on your own. Tell her to wake up and get off." _He took a deep breath, and nudged her. She stirred slightly, a small tingle in his brain appearing after her doing so.

"_I can't wait to surprise Twisty with dinner tomorrow night. I hope he likes it." _

Her light and airy voice echoed through his mind. He stared at her, glancing back towards the table to see if anyone else had decided to focus back on the meeting.

Luckily for him, they were.

Leaning an arm against the table, he slowly wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

"_I'll let it slide this time._"

/

"Sorry for sleeping at the meeting, Twisty." She grinned nervously, as the two walked towards his apartment near the headquarters.

"Just don't let it happen again." He crossed his arms,looking up at her with a stern look on his face. He floated to meet her eye to eye, his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He floated back down, his mouth turning upward into a faint smile as he walked into his apartment.

"See you then?" She arched an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off and left towards her own abode.

* * *

It was a foggy autumn day, a breeze swaying through City Z.

Twister and Saitama were alone in her apartment, cuddling together on her futon.

He sat on her lap, her hand stroking his cheek. His hands rested on his legs. Her gentle brown eyes gazed into his eyes lovingly, as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

She had drifted off into a sappy daydream, when she felt him tense up under her hand. She slowly slid her hand off his face, concern setting in when she felt it was wet.

"Twister, are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?!" A small wave of panic was present in her voice. He looked up in confusion, his eyes widening. He rubbed his face on his sleeves. "It's just allergies, Tammy. I'm fine." He sniffled.

She rubbed his shoulder, unsure whether or not to take his words at face value. "Aww, that's too bad. I can make you some ginger tea right now, if you'd like." She gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, but thank you." He wrapped his arms around her neck, his head resting under her chin. He sniffled again, his face noticeably pink.

"I'm still sending you away with a thermos." She wrapped an arm around his waist, stroking his hair.

When his eyes began to water again, she didn't question it.

She just moved the hand on his waist back to his cheek, stroking it once more.

* * *

"No offense, but you're really heavy." He wheezed as he released his psychic hold on her. "None taken." She dusted her suit, making her way over to him. She towered over him, her hands on her hips.

"You on the other hand," she put her hands on his waist and lifted him up, "are really light." She giggled. He pouted. "Sorry,I'll put you back down, if you want." He considered her offer, and promptly shut it down. "No."

"Huh? Really?" She asked, the smile on her face being replaced with a confused frown.

"Really. You're going to carry me home now." He smirked. She narrowed her eyes. "Alright then." She shrugged. He laughed haughtily, wrapping his arms around her neck. She scoffed, Twister arching an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have to make a shopping trip. You're going on a piggyback ride." She smirked, tossing him over her shoulder. "But-but-" He stammered, sliding off her back and to the ground.

"I'm just messing with ya. It's kind of fun carrying you." She turned around, bending down to boop his nose. Not giving him a chance to respond, she scooped him into her arms once more and sped out of the ruins.

* * *

She had walked into headquarters to pick up Twister for a date when she saw him having an altercation with another hero. "Listen here, you bonehead!" He hovered in the air, the other man below him backing away in fright.

"It's none of your business whether or not Caped Baldy and I are dating! And if we are, so what? She has shown to be respectable, not only as a person, but as a hero!" "I heard she fell asleep at a meeting a while back!" The hero below him, who was wearing a blue bear mask along with a gray cape, stammered.

"The majority of S-class meetings are pointless, but you wouldn't know that, would you,you C-class twit?" He scoffed. "I-" "We're done here. In case you didn't get the memo, don't trash talk my girlfriend."

"Twister?" "Tammy!" He grinned, flying over to greet her."So, what was that all about?" She chuckled, nuzzling her cheek against his. "What, that? Don't worry about it. Let's go." He waved his hand dismissively, floating to the ground.

"Alright then." She shrugged, reaching for his hand. "By the way, thanks." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He covered his face, but she caught a glimpse of the silly smile that had split across it.

"Hey, Saitama?" "Hmm?" "Can I help you cook tonight? I mean, you always cook for me when I come over." "Of course." "We should ask Genoa to pick up some take out just in case it goes south." Saitama reached into her pocket for her phone. "Already on it."


	2. Height Difference

**AN: It's been a while, but here's a mini update~**

**Femtama is still bald btw. **

**(Mild crack and mild ooc. )**

* * *

In hindsight, it was inevitable that he would fall for her. She was strong, brave, silly and sweet. The realization had dawned on him that he wasn't the biggest fish in the pond;she was.

He was smitten with the Brown-Eyed Amazonian (a nickname he gave her he would _never_ admit to anyone), and waited for an opportunity to ask her out.

There was only one problem.

He was short. Too short, in his mind. Thirty centimeters separated the two. Sure, he could float up to meet her eyes, but no woman wanted the hassle of bending down just to give her boyfriend affection.

It didn't help that no matter how much he fussed over his appearance, he still looked much younger than he would have preferred.

Yet they were friends, or at the very least, acquaintances. They would catch each other at the park and go for jogs (on his end, flies) together. They had each other's numbers, and he would often secretly send her texts while he drifted aimlessly around headquarters.

If any coworkers had ever caught him smiling when he received a message, they'd never mention it.

Then one night after a jog around the City Z Park, she looked down at him and smiled. "Hey, wanna have dinner at my place?" She asked him in a gentle monotone. "What?" He asked, holding still in midair.

"Genoa left to get some upgrades with Dr. Kuseno, so it'll just be us." She added, brushing off some dust that had gotten on her uniform. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes widening at the words "just us".

"Twister, I'm going over my word limit. Just give me an answer." She teased, her grin widening slightly.

His cheeks turned a light pink.. "Are you asking me out?" He suddenly blurted, his cheeks turning a darker pink, which attempted to hide by hiking up his collar. Saitama frowned, averting her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I assumed-"

With those words, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, you're right, don't worry." "Then yeah, that sounds good." He mumbled whilst he gently floated down.

"Cool." She grinned, reaching out for his hand. He looked up at her, cocking his head to the side. "So..it doesn't bother you?"

"What does?"

He coughed, pointing at himself then swooping upwards dramatically at her. She blinked at him, slowly connecting the dots. "Ohh. Nah, why would it?"

He scoffed, averting his gaze. "Well,sorry I assumed most women wanted a taller partner." She bent down, ruffling his hair. "You worried I'll have back problems or something?" She giggled, straightening herself up again. He looked back at her.

"Twisty, a few centimeters doesn't matter. You can still be the big spoon." She winked. He glowed a bright green, his face reaching maximum blush.

"That's not what I meant Tammy!" He yelled, grumbling as she laughed a bit at his expense. His green energy flared down. .."Can I really?" He asked quietly ,grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, now c'mon, I'm hungry." She grabbed his other hand and dragged him to her apartment.

* * *

**Expect a mini AU update n a few days, woo**


End file.
